


Enigma

by Robofker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor doesn’t understand deviancy, F/M, I’m kinda leaning towards machine Connor, Sub Connor, Wire Play, but who knows, smut later on, this is also a guilty pleasure fic whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofker/pseuds/Robofker
Summary: Connor doesn’t understand you.Connor doesn’t know if he wants to understand youConnor doesn’t know





	1. Software instability

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is an interesting character to write about so this fic is a lot more experimental then my other.

Connor wasn’t a deviant. 

It was the very thing he was meant to hunt. 

So why would he be one? 

Everytime he told Amanda, was he just bare face lying to her?

Connor’s head rung with all these thoughts running through his code. 

Yes, code. 

Connor wasn’t human, he was a machine?

Connor bit his lip, he tasted thiruim. 

He’d stop fiddling with his coin instead clenching it tightly within his own hand.

His eyebrows had furrowed and his eyes narrowed. 

What was he? 

 

______

 

Connor can remember the very first time he met you. No that was a lie. 

Connor remember every meeting he had with everyone: Hank, Gavin, Kamiski, Chole, even the Traci’s. However yours stood out for the rest. 

You weren’t a police officer and you didn’t appear to be a criminal, so why did you sit in Connor’s seat having some idle chat with his partner (though it seemed a lot more one sided). Twirling a strand of hair around your finger while hoisting your feet on his desk. 

His fists seemed to tighten for reasons unknown, from where he was he could scan and nothing showed up. 

It was almost as if you didn’t exist; but that’s certainly impossible. People just can’t exist; and it wasn’t though you had a fake name. A record of your birth was recorded. 

Your parents were deceased and no record of siblings or other relatives. It seemed like you didn’t have a current working job either.  

Nothing about you was unusual however nothing about you was usual either. 

It made Connor’s wires explode and his code flip back and forth. He couldn’t wrap his head around you. 

When Connor returned his focus to the scenario before him; he noticed you had now left. Hank returned to talking back to one of his co-workers (his mind in too much of a frenzy to scan). 

Everything had turned back to normal; almost as if you weren’t there in the first place. Connor sped over to his desk. Clean. 

No traces of dirt, no chemicals. Nothing. 

Connor wasn’t a deviant.

It was the very thing he was meant to hunt.

So why would he be one?

Everytime he told Amanda, was he just bare face lying to her?

Connor’s head rung with all these thoughts running through his code.

Yes, code.

Connor wasn’t human, he was a machine?

Connor bit his lip, he tasted thiruim.

He’d stop fiddling with his coin instead clenching it tightly within his own hand.

His eyebrows had furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

Who were you? 


	2. Choked breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put a warning??? I mean this is kinda smut but not like heavy smut,,, uhhh here’s your warning anyway  
> Also see if you can find the hidden reference in here
> 
> (Choking—incase that’s like not your thing  
> Wireplay)

Your fingers grazed over his neck, tracing patterns that he didn’t seem to recognise in his database. 

Your other hand held his face so perfectly still squeezing it ever so tightly. Your eyes narrowed and smile widened. For someone with such soft eyes; there was only malicious hidden behind those eyes. 

Your fingers stopped dancing and instead settle nicely around his neck; and started to squeeze. Connor swallowed hard. 

It wasn’t that Connor needed to breath. No that wasn’t it. He just....found you....

It seemed the lack of oxygen was getting to him.

He started to let out stranded breathes but you didn’t let up. Instead tightening your grip. 

It didn’t help when you started to finger the hole in his pump that it really started to get to him. 

Thirium sloshing in and out, staining your finger. Connor couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his mouth. 

You knew exactly how do undo him yet while not knowing him at all.

You stopped attacking his pump and started to reach in his wires. Meddling around with whatever. Connor’s database prepared him for 11037 scenarios, however it never prepared him for this. 

His back hitched up, his hair all frazzled and undone, noises he never been programmed to make. 

All by the hands of you, someone he never even met before. 

You stopped what you were doing and sat upright, towering over him. The expression Connor programmed up had pleased you. 

He was all flushed and eyes half lidded, blue stained his cheeks (androids didn’t blush red he found out only now in this scenario). His chest was heavy with pants and he couldn’t think straight.

Everything felt tight and heavy, he didn’t know if wanted more or wanted you gone. His head rung with unfamiliar code.

It was all too much for Connor and he wished he would just shut down. 

 

 

It wasn’t until Hank decided to wake the android up did Connor realise it was all a dream.

Blue stained his cheeks and he hugged the covers tight to him. Hank didn’t say anything just grumbled something while he left the room. Connor heard him but decided not to process it. 

He recognised the situation he was in (an awkward conversation that he and Hank had) and he was scared to lift the covers.

However androids don’t feel fear. Swallowing hard he lifted the covers off of him. 

Hank didn’t ask why Connor decided to wash his bed covers so sudden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but like I said it’s experimental so sometimes chapter will be long and sometimes they’ll be short,, who knows.


	3. Suffocating

_“What do you want?”_

_Connor wanted to speak, but the lump in his throat just wouldn’t let him. Your head tilted to the side. He wanted to touch you make you feel the same pain he did._

_But all of his pain was internal, and whenever he would try to reach out and touch you, you vanished into thin air._

 

Connor couldn’t concentrate, however he hasn’t been able to since he witnessed you. It wasn’t even the fact that you two even talked, no Connor hadn’t even heard your voice. He hadn’t learnt your name. He hadn’t learnt who exactly you were. 

It infuriated him yet all at the same time left him wanting more. He wanted to hear you scream, he wanted you to hurt, he wanted you to suffer. Yet he never seem to grasp that, you had done all those things perfectly so, so couldn’t he? 

It didn’t help, that a growing throbbing pain was continuing to haunt him. He had no use for this. He hated this, yet he gave in. He succumbed to everything it brought. Pain and pleasure seem to mix in one. 

He could feel your ghostly touch, touching him everywhere yet nowhere at all. 

You were just a ghost to him. 

No, you were a nightmare that kept on haunting him. 

 

_“Con-ner,” you spoke his name in a sing songy tune. He hated how easy his name left your tongue, how you were able to perfectly pronounce the syllables in his name. Almost as if you were made to say it._

_You spoke it again, this time dragging it out more. Your fingers travelled over his shoulders, almost mocking him._

_He didn’t know how long you two kept eye contact however it felt like forever. Your lips barely grazed over his. You were so small, yet you managed to keep a grasp on him, keep him control._

_Again you spoke saying his name in that tone of voice he always hated. But that was the thing wasn’t it?_

_He hated everything about you._

 

Connor shivered in the stall, his grip loosened. Breaths hallow, a cool time notification appeared warning him of overheating. He just shut it off furiously. 

His jaw just tighten at the sight he saw in the mirror. His hair was in a mess and no matter how hard he tried to fix it, it just didn’t seem to want to. His clothes he managed to fix up though.

“Disgusting,” was all he could mutter leaving the restroom.

 

 

Here he was finally. After all this torment he was here. The interrogation room was empty expect for two people. You and Connor; he couldn’t tell if he was thrilled or boiling with anger. Maybe it was both.

An expression of malicious curiosity was sprawled across your face. Almost as if you weren’t hiding your intent with the android.

Thats what Connor hated most about you, how you always revealed your intentions but there was always something hidden behind it. A different type of goal. One that only you would know.

Connor wanted to break every bone in your body.   


	4. Comprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOKING AGAIN LMAO
> 
> I watched one of Bryan’s old roles (children at play I think??) and he always stars in the weirdest fucking things I stg why do we stan him again????

When Connor said he wanted to break every bone in your body he meant it; this had been proven in the position he placed you and him in. A hand sealed around your throat. Connor expected choked breaths and pleas, tears, pain, begging for him to let you go. Just like you made him feel. 

What Connor wasn’t expected was this. 

Your hair had sprawled over your face, shadowing over it, however he could see the faint sadistic smirk and glint in your eyes he saw every time in his nightmares - he wouldn’t even _dare_ call them dreams. 

Your throat had become rasped but you wouldn’t let it show; not when his reaction was so... _enthralling_. He expected you to be withering under his grasp yet the exact opposite was what he got. His grip tighten and squeezed; like a predator finally closing in on their prey. 

His face reminded emotionless, yet his LED whirled red. You would’ve croaked out a laugh had it not been for the lack of oxygen you were being supplied. Your vision was becoming increasing dark. If this was your end, you wouldn’t mind, after all.

It was you who created the android.

Ah yes that was how you got in the death threatening position. The android asked you the same old questions, however everything seemed to flip once you revealed that one small fact.

It seemed his true side was showing.

The machine he was always created to be.

It wasn’t until two officers came and ripped the android off you was the supply finally returned. You were on the edge of death to only be realised of that joy in a matter of seconds. 

It thrilled you; how a creation would be willing to turn against its own creator if given the chance. How they could deprive you of needs and yet reward them all at the same time. 

You straggled towards the door, looking over your shoulder you could see the Rk800 staring furiously at you. You just smiled, touching the bruise that now appeared on your pale neck. 

Connor didn’t want to break you anymore, no. 

_He wanted to destroy you._

 

_—_

Snow settled on top of the mansion, resting peacefully. However the snow that crunched beneath Connor’s shoes wasn’t anything at all. 

Connor wanted answers and travelled to the only person he knew who would give him it.

Kamski Elijah was the CEO of Cyberlife and seemed to know everything that was behind Connor and the other androids. Connor would be willing to do any stupid test that the man would set him. 

Even if it meant shooting another Chloe. If it meant getting answers Connor would gladly do anything if it was requested - maybe a stretch but he didn’t care at that moment in time. 

When a Chloe appeared and greeted him with that same smile it did once long ago, Connor couldn’t tell if it was the same one or a different one. Could Kam ski even do that? 

Connor wasn’t bothered; just pushed the thoughts in the back of his brain focusing on the one thing that mattered right now. 

Connor once again stood in the same lounge as he did before, nothing about this placed changed. 

It felt like an eternity before the Chole returned, it bowing slightly alerting Connor he was able to come in. 

Once again the scene was the same, Kamski in his familiar robe staring out of the glass pane. The other two Choles simply enjoying the pool. 

Connor didn’t know where the other Chole had journeyed off too; but it seemed to be only him and Kamksi that had a presence in the room. 

“So you’ve returned.” He didn’t even bother looking at Connor. Connor was about to open his mouth before Kamksi interrupted him, turning around to speak, “ _Her_ , I presume?” Connor could only nod.

Kamski could only give a light laugh. Connor’s grip tightened. He didn’t have time for this. “Just tell me what you know.” It was short and impatient, and if it were a month ago Connor wouldn’t of dared spoke like this. However a series of actions had changed this. 

Connor had become more ragged with the time that past ever since your meetings. It bothered Hank a lot; Hank tried to stay but Connor would only remind him. 

He was a machine, a thing made to obey rules set by its creator. 

By the fifth time Connor had repeated this, Hank stop bothering. Not even looking him in the eye. 

Well it wasn’t that Connor cared; he never did, he wasn’t what he was created to do. 

Elijah’s head tilted to the side only slightly, taking in Connor’s ticks. The way his LED flushed between yellow and red; his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. 

“Well I’ll tell you all I know.” Guess there was no tests this time, strange there was always a catch with this man. However maybe watching the catch and mouse game was already amusing enough. “The girl you’re looking for - or rather -,” he paused taking a few seconds to see if he should spill or not. The shake of his head indicated otherwise. “Never mind that’s not important.” 

“Just hurry up.” 

“Ah, ah. Patience is the main thing you need with this one. Being impatient will only lead you down deaths doors; but then again I guess that shouldn’t bother you to much.” He turned back to the window continuing, “She was a co-worker of mine - extremely bright if I may say so - we worked together on one very special thing.” He turned back to Connor. 

“You.” 

So you weren’t lying. 

“Although I only did some things, she did most becoming furious if I even laid a hand on you. _She was enthralled by you_ \- no i’d agrue obsessed. But you don’t care about that no?” 

Connor figured it was rhetorical. 

“Well I can only tell you what I know which isn’t much, just like to you, to me she is an enigma. The very definition of one.” It seemed to amuse the CEO. “However I can tell you how to find her, but like I said before, patience is only how you’ll find her.” Kamski walked over planted something in his hand. 

“This shall get you started.” That was all Connor needed turning on his heel he headed towards the door, hand gripping before being called out. 

“Oh and by the way, I wouldn’t suggest ending her life.” A pause. 

“It’s the very thing she desires you know, it’s the only thing she lives for, looking for the day she dies which in some sense....” he paused again. A second passed. “Is you dearest Rk800.” 

Connor didn’t look back. 


End file.
